Mineralogie
Examenvragen tot 2010 zijn overgenomen van het GEOS-forum 23 juni 2014 DEEL 1 = Theoretisch mondeling examen: 1) Juist of fout + kort verantwoorden: * Bij alkali veldspaten komt er maar een beperkte vaste oplossing voor bij lage T, dit is te wijten aan het grote verschil in ionstraal van Na en K. * Een zes-tallige rotatie-inversie-as is hetzelfde als een drie-tallige rotatie-as en een spiegelvlak hier loodrecht op. * Volgende mineralen zijn aluminiumhoudende silicaten: sillimaniet, zirkoon, muscoviet, korund en orthoklaas. * De bindingssterkte (e.v.) van S en O van sulfaatmineralen is groter dan die van Si en O in silicaatmineralen. 2) '''Welke van volgende mineralen zijn van belang in de economie (erts)? Geef ook de reden waarom ze wel/niet interessant zijn. arsenopyriet, apatiet, borniet, chromiet, sylviet. '''3) Gegeven: Goldmaniet (formule...) en de stralen van O, Ca, V3+ en W4+. * Bereken het CG van Ca, V en W. * Hoeveel atomen Ca, V en W zijn aan O gebonden? * Welke is de sterkste bindingen en welke de zwakste binnen goldmaniet? 4) Teken de ruimtegroep Ccc2 in a,b-projectie. 5) '''Ter plekke bij de prof krijg je ook nog mineraalformules enz. '''DEEL 2 = Oefeningen (schriftelijk): 1) Teken in een triklien stelsel volgende Miller indices: (210) en (-123) 2) Bereken densiteit van het monokliene mineraal (...), eenheidslengten en -hoeken, atoomgewichten en getal Z gegeven. 3) Formule gegeven, in een driehoeksdiagram tekenen. 4) In een gesteente zitten de mineralen beryl, kwarts en fenakiet. Uit de analyse van een staal bekomt men (gewichts% van SiO2, Be0 en Al2O3 gegeven). Bereken de massapercentages van de mineralen in het gesteente. DEEL 3 = Determinatiepracticum: 1) Een blokje bespreken. 2) 15(!) mineralen determineren, da is open boek, en ge moogt uw eigen boeken meepakken ook. Ge krijgt 2 kansen (meestal, afhankelijk van uw swag en uw charmes!). 13 juni 2014 Fkes wa voorgaande informatie: er zijn 3 delen, en bij ons duurde het examen van 14 tot 19.30 (normaal was maar voorzien tot 18u, ma putain da was veel, en ni eens wachten he, de hele tijd bezig zijn gewoon, van het ene deel naar het andere enz...) DEEL 1 = Theoretisch mondeling examen: 1) 4 juist of fout vragen: * Sfalerietstructuurtype heeft CCP van S met alle Tetraederposities opgevuld met Zn. * Volgende mineralen zijn ijzerhoudende silicaten: biotiet, haliet, calciet, hematiet, olivijn, kwarts * Een driewaardige rotatie-inversieas is hetzelfde als een drietallige rotatieas met inversiecentrum. * De binding tussen B en O is sterker dan die tussen Si en O. 2) Een reeks mineralen en zeggen of ze industrieel of economisch bruikbaar zijn (calciet, columbiet, malachiet, ...) 3) Gegeven: Leuvingiet Fe23+SiO4F2 en de stralen van O, Fe3+ en Si. * Bereken het CG van Fe en Si. * Hoeveel atomen Fe en Si zijn aan O gebonden? * Geef het CG van F. * Welke zijn de sterkste bindingen binnen leuvingiet? 4) Ruimtestructuur Cmmm tekenen en de algemene (niet speciale) posities benoemen. 5) Als ge naar hem gaat, krijgt ge nog een blad met 7 mineralen waar ge ofwel de mineraalgroep, ofwel de nam van het mineraal, ofwel de formule van moet geven. DEEL 2 = Oefeningen (schriftelijk): 1) Triklien stelsel tekenen en daarin 2 punten plaatsen waarvan de Miller indices gegeven zijn. 2) '''Oef waarbij ge de densiteit moet berekenen van een orthorhombische eenheidscel waarvan alles gegeven is (a, b, c, Z en MM kunde berekenen). '''3) Een mineraal gegeven met telkens Ca subscript(0,22) Fe subscript (...) enz een hele reeks (dus ge krijgt basically uw mineraalformule met de kationenproportie van elk atoom) en dan moet ge in een driehoek van zo vaste oplossingen (die eindtermen bevat van 3 van de kationen uit die formule) en dan moet ge daar het juiste mineraal in aanduiden (dus uw kationenproporties van de drie die ge nodig hebt optellen en dan elk afzonderlijk delen door da totaal. En dan gewoon uw driehoek aanvullen, zoals oef p93 van de practicum bundel (oef 2 van silicaten van practicum 10). 4) Zoals de vierde vraag van 23 juni 2014, maar met andere mineralen en shit. DEEL 3 = Determinatiepracticum: 1) Een blokje bespreken 2) 15(!) mineralen determineren, da is open boek, en ge moogt uw eigen boeken meepakken ook. Ge krijgt 2 kansen (meestal, afhankelijk van uw swag en uw charmes!) 2010 juist of fout: bij een korrel is er wisselende elongatie, dit is dus geen calciet bij een slijpplaatje ,doorsnede 40nm, van biotiet is er een 2e orde geel als inteferentie kleur mogelijk. ?iets over economisch belang van zirkoon, hedenbergiet en .... ?en dan iets over fosfaten in magmatisch gesteenten (?) en evaporiet bekkens.... vraag 2: gebruik de regels van pauling om de stabiliteit van MgAl2O4 te verklaren vraag 3: ge krijgt een prentje van een kristal a) isotroop of anisotroop 1-/2- assig? b) optisch teken en krystalsysteem c) is er postieve of negatieve elongatie bij een doorsnede door vlak (201) Gegevens op de tekening: assenkruis en OA aangeduid en ook de nummers van de kristalvlakken en splijting door vlak 201 oefeningen; 1) ge krijgt ne lijst elementen met gewichtsprocenten en dan vragen ze u om die in een driehoeksdiagram uit te zetten tussen wollastoniet, ferrosiliet en .... (rhodoniet misschien? ik weet het nimeer zeker...) 2) ge krijgt een mineraal met chem. formule ge krijgt Z, an de celparameters, a,b en c en hoek bèta wat is de massadichtheid ? (ge krijgt ne lijst met atomaire massas) 2009 1) Vier stellingen juist/fout - Tweede orde oranje, 20um dikte, kan zirkoon zijn. - Mineraal met .. SbS3, dit is een sulfozout. - Bij orthopyroxenen is er vaste oplossing tss Mg en Fe. - Aragoniet kan schuine uitdoving hebben. 2) Geef aan of volgende mineralen economisch interessant zijn en wrm: zirkoon, hedenbergiet, colemaniet, crocidoliet, ... en nog twee die iemand anders gerust aan mag vullen 3) Je krijgt kristalplot volgens (001) van mineraal Ca2Be(Si207) en daarbij ook de coordinaten van de verschillende elementen: Geef de symmetrie-elementen plus coordinatie, coordinatiegetal en ev per kation. Oefeningen: 1) densiteit bepalen, alle nodige data zijn gegeven 2) Gesteente met twee mineralen enstatiet en olivijn met bepaald gewichtspercentage, bepaal de gewichtspercentages van de aanwezige oxides.. 2008 vul aan ....jaja aanvullen!!! theorie: juist of fout+ reden: aragoniet korrels:dit kan geen schuine uitdoving geven .. is een of ander carbonaat een supergeen erts? covelliet, crocoiet en wavellietzijn dit economisch interessante mineralen figuur gegeven+ formulen ..SbS3: dit is een sulfozout. van mineraal Cr2Si04F2: straal van Si Cr en O zijn gegeven. CN geven, zeggen hoeveel atomen van elk er rond O zaten, wat het CN van F was , zeggen welke de sterkste binding vormde kristalfiguur gegeven: optisch teken, elongatie van een vlak, ruimtegroep geven op lijstje van mineralen: Nefelien en apatiet groep geven chalcosiet, scheeliet, korund ... formule geven K(Li,Al)2-3(Si3Al)O10(OH,F)2 en Cu5FeS4 naam geven. 20 mineralen determineren oefeningen: 1) soorten mineralen gegeven CaSiO3 wolastoniet ,Ca3(Mg,Fe3+)2(SiO2)4 ??? Ca2(Al,Fe2+)2(SiO2)3 ???? en kwarts ,gewichtspercentage oxides gegeven(SiO CaO FeO Fe2O3 MgO3 AlO2) =>gewichtspercentage van mineralen geven. 2) densiteit berekenen van Bi2O3 gegen a,b,c ,Beta=62,09° Z=4 en getal avogadro tabel met atoomassa had je ook.